


illusion

by Control_Room



Series: The W-lly Franks Twins [27]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Musing, demigod bertrum, trail of thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room
Summary: Betrum knew how to crack most illusions.Microprompt from tumblr; illusion
Series: The W-lly Franks Twins [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1016235
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	illusion

Betrum Piedmont was a master of the natural world. Physics, mechanics, mathematics, all the non sensual things that made the world function came to his grasp easily, though only with deliberate study.

Magic, on the other hand, was infuriating, because it was there, but its interference with the regular world was unmistakable, often ruining meticulously calculated equations with the slightest disturbance, or putting something in place that the park creator would have much rather have done it himself.

Of course, he knew that oftentimes the magic was merely an illusion, a slight of hand. He himself performed one such illusion every moment of his life, the illusion of who he was, the illusion that was Bertrum, instead of Berta, Piedmont. Yes, this ‘illusion’ was only his true form peeking through the hole in the wall he hammered in, and it not only fooled everyone, but everyone knew it to be true, because it was. It only felt like an illusion at first, until he grew comfortable and happy with himself.

He could see through the facades of others, could tell when their illusions were only fooling themselves or were merely a shield (such as his own once was), though some were harder to crack than others.

There was one illusion that he dismantled with ease, the illusion of which studio members were human or not. Johnny Doe was from the infamous species of broken hearts, those odd beings that needed someone with a selfless personality around to survive. Jack was a werebear. Willy, of course, was a changeling. Those were just to name a few. 

It was interesting to watch their quirks manifest throughout the days, but interestingly, Jack never took the full moon off. In fact, on those nights, he seemed to be in a fantastic mood, a stark contrast to the others of his species on the nights the moon was at its most waxxed. Bertrum had asked him about it, and found that since Jack started working in the studio, he was able to pick and choose when he turned. Bertrum was astonished, but made sure not to break his illusion of mild disinterest. He had to find out more.

Johnny refused to tell him anything at all. Bleated out some nonsense about his intentions being impure or some other hippy trash. Yes, he knew that the psychic could see past his illusion of innocuous inquiries, but did he really have to shut him down like that?

Willy was rather useless in questioning, being that he was always busy, and hardly noticed change of any sort unless it was quite literally rubbed in his face. 

And yet, the entirety of the situation drove him mad. Due to the high concentration of supernatural beings in the studio, there should be traces of it, but they were invisible, and Betrum could not pierce the illusion. He surrendered to it after futile investigations, but never stopped wondering why the studio’s illusion came to be a safe haven for the paranormal. 


End file.
